Tara
Tara (Ranai Tara) - jest ok 26-letnią triangulanką której dzieciństwo i dorastanie minęły pod znakiem dyscypliny, nauki i bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa wobec rodziców. Trzymana pod stalowymi skrzydłami rodziców Tara nigdy nie mogła okazywać słabości, uczono ją że emocje są czymś złym i należy z nimi walczyć. Nawet po wielkim kryzysie planety i jej zamrożeniu którego jakimś cudem uniknęła kryjąc się w podziemiach biblioteki Tri i mimo że nie musi już walczyć o przetrwanie w trudnych warunkach zdobywając pożywienie, mierząc się z chłodem i samotnością Tara pozostała trudną do rozgryzienia, wręcz zimną i małomówną. Teraz jej priorytetem jest niesienie pomocy na rodzimej planecie tym którzy jeszcze odczuwają skutki kryzysu, odnalezienie rodziny a przede wszystkim winnego całej tej sytuacji. Osobowość Tara jest dziewczyną szybką, działającą pod wpływem impulsu. Wiele rzeczy robi "mechanicznie", odruchowo. Jej sztywna mimika, gestykulacja i to jaki chłód od niej bije niewątpliwie w dużej mierze są wynikiem tego w jaki surowy sposób została wychowana. Od dziecka miała wpajane że okazywanie emocji to słabość, a jeśli chce być silna i niezależna nie może okazywać słabości. Tara zamknęła się więc w tej "otoczce" i odrzucała od siebie rówieśników, po jakimś czasie zaczęła uchodzić za samotniczkę i sama zaczęła wierzyć ze praca solo jest najlepsza, inni tylko rozpraszają. Chociaż Tara nauczona została także asertywności, to były trzy osoby którym nigdy się nie sprzeciwiła - rodzice oraz opiekunka zajmująca się jej wychowaniem. Tara urodziła się w bogatej jak na triangulańskie standardy rodzinie dlatego mogła pozwolić sobie na pełne zabawek i słodyczy dzieciństwo. Nawet jeśli opiekunka pozwalała jej na nadprogramowe ciastko czy zabawę, Tara czuła że nie jest szczęśliwa jednak szybko wypierała z siebie to uczucie biorąc je za słabość. Nierzadko nie daje innym dojść do słowa i z góry odmawia nie wiedząc nawet co zaproponowała druga strona. Tara jest również osobą od której nie należy spodziewać się przebaczenia i drugiej szansy, wyrządzone krzywdy nosi głęboko w sobie i jeśli ktoś popełnił jej zdaniem ogromny błąd już zawsze patrzy na taka osobę surowym okiem. Tara w grupie zwykle działa na uboczu lecz kiedy czuje że jej interwencja jest potrzebna nie boi się wtrącić swoich przysłowiowych trzech groszy i zareagować. Bywa subiektywna i sądzi że jak nikt ma nos do wskazywania winnych...tyle że nie zawsze zapoznaje się z pełną wersją wydarzeń obu stron. Bardzo wskazuje "ten jest winny" i kropka przez co postrzegana jest jako niesprawiedliwa. Odstrasza od siebie ludzi przybierana maską poważnej i ogarniętej z wieloma rzeczami "pani naukowiec" czasem celowo zaniża intelekt innych by karmić swoje ego, poczuć się lepiej "jestem jedna i niezastąpiona, beze mnie nie poradziliby sobie" bo chociaż nie przyzna się do tego Tarze naprawdę zależy na tym by być postrzegana jako ważna i dobra sojuszniczka która warto mieć wśród grona przyjaznych sobie osób. Tarze najgorzej idzie z przyznaniem się do błędu przed kimś nawet jeśli zrozumie że zrobiła ale to na głos tego nie powie, po prostu przemilczy sprawę a w sobie nosi żal. Ponieważ Tara jak zostało wspomniane bardzo łatwo ocenia innych, działa szybko i niezbyt przemyślanie podejmowane przez nią decyzje są jak rosyjska ruletka - albo masz szczęście i trafisz wszystko albo stanie się coś złego. Tara nie nadawałaby się na stratega lecz potrafi podbudować drużynę na duchu dając zapał do walki i z chęcią wykorzystuje swoją siłę oraz szybkość i zaciętość. Wygląd Tara jest dość niską Triangulanką o cielistej karnacji. Pomimo zainteresowań dziewczyny które wiążą się z wysiłkiem fizycznym, jest ona wątła sprawia przez to wrażenie zbyt wychudzonej. Jej matowe, szare włosy sięgają ud. Tęczówki dziewczyny są lodowo błękitne zaś delikatne brwi szare, rzęsy ma naturalnie "oddzielone". Prawy policzek dziewczyny zdobi charakterystyczne dla pochodzenia znamię. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Tary - Amarjeet oraz Gargi jak zostało wspomniane nigdy nie okazywali córce większego zainteresowania. Zajęci byli bardziej swoją pracą, niż jej wychowaniem dlatego pozostawiali to opiekunce, która uczyła ją posłuszeństwa i sprawowała nad nią pieczę twarda ręką. Po tylu latach, Tara nadal pamięta swoją opiekunkę i jej kamienny wyraz twarzy, słowa pogardy za każdym razem kiedy coś zepsuła. Rodzice Tary pozostają zaginieni, nie wiadome jest czy żyją. 'Miłość' Tara jeszcze ani razu nie była zakochana i nie spieszno jej do zakładania rodziny. 'Pupilki' Tara nie posiada zwierząt i powtarza że zwyczajnie nie ma na to czasu. Zdolności i moce Tara jest istotą energetyczną. Jej obrona oraz ataki wykorzystują energię życiową. W zależności od stanu zdrowia dziewczyny jej moc słabnie, dlatego kiedy zachoruje tak ważne jest aby dużo odpoczywała. Jeśli Tara doszczętnie wyczerpie siły witalne - jest całkowicie bezbronna. Z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie i te cechy, dość łatwo ją zlikwidować kiedy czuje się gorzej lub jest osłabiona chorobą. *'Rozłożenie energii uderzenia' - Tara jest w stanie przyjąć w siebie energię magiczną, którą ciska w nią nieprzyjaciel i z czasem "rozłożyć" ją w swoim organizmie. Rzecz jasna, zdolność ta ma swoje ograniczenie co do ilości przyjętej energii, w przypadku jej nadmiaru, dziewczynie groziłaby dosłowna eksplozja ciała. *'Języki' - Im dłużej Tara przebywa w towarzystwie danego języka obcego, tym szybciej i łatwiej się go uczy. *'Przejmowanie energii' - Tara potrafi kumulować także energię innych osób, co np. Osłabia nieco wrogów podczas walki a następnie wykorzystać ją na swoją korzyść lub "podładować" sojuszników. *'Lewitacja' - Tara często jest wyczerpana fizycznie i nie ma na tyle sił by się przemienić, co jest naturalne dla jej "rasy". Może za to używając siły umysłowej unosić swoje ciało i lewitować. *'Telekineza' - Jak wyżej. Tara często zwyczajnie nie ma siły by podnieść przedmiot. Może wtedy użyć telekinezy i unieść go siłą woli, niestety, Tara kompletnie nie ma wyczucia co do utrzymania przedmiotów w stanie nieważkości, zachowaniu równowagi przez co nierzadko je upuszcza. *'Bariera' - Tara potrafi manipulować swoją aurą przekształcając ją w barierę energetyczną a tym samym utworzyć coś na rodzaj ochronnej kopuły. *'Duplikacja' - Dziewczyna może dosłownie zduplikować swoją osobę, by zmylić wroga. Jest w stanie kontrolować swoje "klony" lecz jest jeden haczyk - nie posiadają one mocy magicznej jak "oryginał". 'Zdolności pasywne' *'Kriostaza' - W przypadku ekstremalnie niskich temperatur, by utrzymać się przy życiu organizm Tary zapada w stan kriostazy z którego wybudzenie może trwać nawet kilka lat. Co ciekawe, po zamrożeniu fizyczny rozwój dziewczyny nie zatrzymuje się, nie odczuwa głodu ani innych potrzeb organizmu. 'Umiejętności' *'Samoobrona/walka wręcz' - Aby przeżyć Tara musiała nie tylko dostosować się do warunków klimatycznych ale i nauczyć się walczyć chociażby w samoobronie. *'Wspinaczka górska' - Tara niemalże jak każdy wychowany w pobliżu gór triangulanin potrafi wspinać się po górach. *'Survival' - Tara od małego przyzwyczajana była do życia w trudnych warunkach nie tylko pogodowych, co bez wątpienia pomogło jej w utrzymaniu się przy życiu podczas kryzysu. 'Słabości' *'Zwiększona senność' - Jest to charakterystyczne dla jej pochodzenia. Używając swoich mocy, Tara łatwo wpada w zmęczenie i potrzebuje wielogodzinnej regeneracji w postaci snu. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - 14 Maj. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nieznana. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Słodycze. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Kawa z mlekiem. *'Hobby:' - Chociaż Tara nie ma czasu na Hobby, to bardzo lubi góry i klimat jaki tam panuje. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Brak informacji. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Brak informacji. Tara jak wszyscy triangulanie nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym jaka powinna być jej druga połówka, jak się zakocha to tylko raz i można rzec w randomowej osobie. *'Ulubiony film:' - Tara ani razu w swoim życiu nie obejrzała filmu. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Piasku, latających stworzeń (boi się że mogą wplątać się we włosy), duszności, zakładania obuwia na gołą stopę. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Obojętne byleby spokojna. *'Ulubione buty:' - Pantofle na płaskiej podeszwie. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Nieznani. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Szybkości z jaką się porusza. *Nigdy nie zakłada odzieży innej niż tej nawiązującej do ubrań noszonych na Triangulum. *Z uwagi na wspomniany wyżej fakt, nie zależnie od rodzaju obuwia, Tara nie rozstaje się ze skarpetami. *Zniszczonych włosach. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny oznacza "Gwiazda" w Sanskrycie. Tara to imię hinduskiej astralnej bogini, żony Brhaspati. Została porwana przez Somę, boga księżyca, leading to a great war that was only ended when Brahma intervened and released her. This is also the name of a Buddhist deity (a female Buddha). *Jej nazwisko pochodzi od starotriangulańskiego słowa "Ran'an" które oznaczało "Obrońca". Znak ' zastępował dzisiejsze "I". *Mimo że nie specjalnie dba o swój wygląd, niemal od zawsze była ciekawa jak wyglądałaby w fioletowych włosach. *Jest mało wrażliwa na dźwięki oraz zapachy. *Jedna z jej kreacji nawiązuje do stroju Twyldy, postaci z gry "Eldarya". *w Polskiej wersji językowej, Tarę mogłaby dubbingować Agnieszka Fajhauer. Pochodzenie thumb|left|272pxTriangulum lub''' Tri''' (w łac. Triangulum - Trójkąt) - Jedna z planet magicznego wymiaru. Przez długi okres czasu mieszkańcy planety budowali swoją własną kulturę. Planeta była dość staromodnie urządzona, nie było nowoczesnych środków transportu czy wielkich miast. Panowała również rodzina królewska, lecz mały miała udział w życiu codziennym. Swego czasu Traingulum miało sojusz z innymi planetami Magicznego wymiaru - Ohm oraz Oppositus. Obejmował on wzajemną wymianę wiedzy, mocy a w razie potrzeby walkę z nieprzyjacielem. Triangulum długi okres czasu uznawana była za wymarłą, lecz okazało się że nie została zrujnowana a "zamrożona" i otoczona magiczną mgłą ktora blokowała możliwość dotarcia na planetę, szczęśliwie po latach udało się pozbyć mgły dzięki czemu Triangulum można odkrywać na nowo. Triangulum jest istną oazą spokoju. To miejsce doskonałe dla osób przemęczonych swoim codziennym życiem, pragnących chwili dla siebie w otoczeniu ciszy i przyrody a także dla tych którzy szukają swojego "ja". Panuje na niej niezwykły klimat, głównie z uwagi na fakt że jest to górzysta planeta. Od autorki Galeria Tara ID.jpg Tara rID.jpg Tara pierwszy szkic.jpg Tara symbol.jpg Tara portret.jpg Tara szkice.jpg Tara mandala.jpg Mała Tara.jpg Tara ozdoba.jpg TaraChibiGłówka.jpg Tara szkiceły.jpg Stroje Tara strój.2.jpg Tara strój 3.jpg Tara strój 4.jpg Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę swojego autorstwa i tekst związany z Tarą. *'28.06.19' - Tara zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Triangulum Kategoria:Inne postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija